Maki Oze
|gender = Female |affiliation = 8th Special Fire Brigade |occupation = Soldier (Former) |rank = Fire Officer (First Class) |type = 2 |manga = Chapter #00 |techniques = * Meramera * Pusupusu }} is a Second Generation Fire Officer at the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo.Chapter 00, page 45 Appearance Maki is a young girl of average height with long, straight dark hair. Her bangs hang just above her eyebrows. She is seen wearing bunker gear, which consists of a black, sleeveless top and long dark pants, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses the middle part that's strapped to her shoulders. The pants are also topped by a protective outer jacket and trousers. She was later seen wearing a grey jumpsuit. Personality Despite Maki's cool and attractive exterior, she was noted to be a hopeless romantic inside. This was proven when she asked Iris, with whom she has a sisterly relationship, how it felt back when Shinra carried her, like a bride, saving her from danger in the process. Maki is also very courteous to her fellow comrades and even to people she meets for the first time; respecting Takehisa a lot, due to him being the Company Commander of the brigade. Though a kind-hearted person, she also has the exterior of a capable fighter, easily defeating both Shinra and Arthur who are both Third Generations without hesitation in a fight.Chapter 02, page 26 Maki also likes using her abilities for fun, as she enjoys creating sentient creatures.Chapter 02, page 7 Abilities Maki is a Second Generation, who has adapted to the phenomenon and was granted the ability to manipulate and control flames. She was noted to be exceptionally skilled several times, and was characterized as a by Takehisa. Maki can also handle herself against two Third Generations, being able to extinguish and absorb their generated flames into a giant fireball. She is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as evident with her being able to easily disarm Arthur, even though he was wielding a sword. * — Maki creates a sentient fireball out of pre-existing flames. She can combine it with "Meramera" to call forth a single entity, which takes the shape of a gigantic fireball. The creature's appearance is inspired by Maka Albarn, from the Soul Eater series. Chapter 02 * — Maki creates a sentient fireball out of pre-existing flames. She can combine it with "Pusupusu" to call forth a single entity, which takes the shape of a gigantic fireball. The creature's appearance is inspired by Soul Evans, from the Soul Eater series. Chapter 02 Plot Introduction arc Maki, alongside the rest of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, arrives to save the train station from a Flame Human, where she helps Akitaru to face the threat by putting out a fireball, launched by the enemy. Later, at the 8th Special Fire Fighting Church, she takes a shower with Iris, where she asks how was it when Shinra carried the girl like a bride. In the meeting room, she is present when Akitaru delivers a speech about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, Maki notifies Shinra about an incident in a factory and tells him to get ready, taking him to the brigade's Special Armored Fire Engine. When the brigade arrives, Maki manipulates the flames out of the team's way. She later helps Akitaru fight the threat, by keeping the flames from burning him. After the mission, she was happy to see Shinra with a happy smile. On the roof, Maki displays her abilities to Iris by creating a fireball, but the conversation between the two is cut short when a fight between Arthur and Shinra breaks out in front of them. The former unsheathes his bladeless sword, which makes Maki question his choice of weapon, but the girl's attention is diverted when Arthur suggests the two girls being princesses. When Takehisa arrives to see what's behind all the ruckus, he pours some water on Maki's fireball to put it out and scolds her for playing with flames, making her upset. Takehisa then orders the girl to fight both Shinra and Arthur. Maki uses her abilities to put out the flames on Shinra's feet, easily defeating him, however, she fails to do so with Arthur's Excalibur. She resorts to using her physical combat skills and inflicts some damage to the boy, which forces him to insult Maki, upsetting her enough to make the girl create a huge fireball out of the flames of both Arthur's sword and Shinra's feet. After the battle, much to the girl's horror, Takehisa extinguishes the fireball creature. When a Flame Human is spotted in the Iriya District, Maki gathers up her allies and moves out, where she looks upon a gigantic flame, coming from the apartment, and informs her allies that the fire is not her doing, much to the confusion of others. The whole brigade then storms into the room, where they spot Mikako's father. When Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the building's roof starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:Second Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade